Somewhere In Between
by Onyxx-09
Summary: Dr. Elefun (or O'Shay) had been keeping a secret of where the cores really came from: The Cube. Full summery inside, better than sounds. Set before both movies. Chapters of Toby before he died. Rating may go up for later chapters. Astro (Tobio)/good Alice, before she became a Decepticon. T for now for language. **On HIATUS until suggestions on how Toby dies. Looking for Co-Writer**
1. Daily Grind witha sideof ExtraTerestrial

Full summery:

Starts before the movie. Dr. Elefun had been keeping the secret of where the cores had really came from (the Cube) for years. That is, until the tragic accident that caused Toby his life. 2 worlds collide as scavenger-bot Ion and newly made Astro unintentionally meet, throwing not only their lives, but everyone else's into the wild ride of fighting Transformers, mad scientists, ambitious Decepticons, robot hunters, and ancient legends-turned prophesies. Not counting Ion being captured and brainwashed by the Decepticons into Alice, Zoran living in the realm of life-and-death of a coma, Sam and Michaela's problems, Astro feels like more than the whole world has been put on his shoulders, O'Shay struggling to keep Inspector Tawashi from having Astro and the others dismantled, and searching for the Cube as well.

All the while, trying to survive in the world with extreme racism, what is the difference between being human and to be a machine, to discover what they were really made for and who they are not only to the world, but to each other.

* * *

><p>This is my newest fanfiction and my first crossover. I'm sorry, I haven't been able to stick to one fic once I get another idea, but I <em>do <em>keep at them though "V_v

We had just seen the newest (2005) Astro Boy movie a few weeks ago, and this idea was buzzing around in my head for the longest. (The newest one, that is computer-animated, for those who didn't know.) I finally decided to post this, as soon as it was straightened out in my head.  
>This is based off of the 2005 movie, but I wanted to keep (at least some of) the original names, as I heard it was based off of a tv show.<p>

Well enough of my blabbering, here's the story.|  
>Please read and tell me what you think. (It's late and I'm tired, but I really wanted to have this up. So I'm sorry if some things don't make sense or confusing. Tell me if it is and I will fix it :D )<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Cube: the source of life and death. Since the dawning of time, there has the Cube - it has been protected, sacred to us, ancestral to us. Until pride and lust for power divided us. Now war rages throughout our home planet, Cybertron, between Decepticons<em>―_those that want the cube and its power for themselves to overtake the universe_―_and the Autobots_―_those who want to protect it and their people. But in the mist of battle, the cube was lost to us, falling into the depths of space.__  
><em>_Now it is up to us Autobots to retrieve the Cube before the Decepticons, and destroy it, for any hope of peace._

... ... ... ...

The stars shone brightly as they fell forward, like streams of millions of shooting stars. The brilliant beams lit up the surrounding sky.  
>No, they were falling past, streaming by as if to make way. The moons and planets nothing more than dots and specks of lightening around her.<p>

She was curdled up into a feeble position; the space pod-like rocket protected her from the harsh conditions of space, providing the necessary fuel for the journey.

Others like her are already on their way across the galaxy. They were all programmed with the same mission to accomplish: to find their valuable life source that has been lost to them thru space. Optimus, not knowing exactly which direction The Cube had been headed in, ordered several of these 'scavengers' to be propelled thru the unknown depths.

Cybertron: once a home. For generations it has been a peaceful world, until pride and a lust for power divided its inhabitants. Now the future of their world relies on these Scavengers' shoulders.

... ...

"'Morning Master Tenma." Various breakfast foods and coffee were set atop the table.

The middle aged man entered the room, returning the greeting. Wrinkles etched his olden face, bags permanent under his eyes from countless all-nighters.  
>He slumped into the cushioned seat at the moment the young teen entered the room. He looked like a younger version of Tenma, an almost exact replica of his father.<p>

"'Morning Orrin," he replied back cheerfully to the robot.

Tenma rubbed his goatee, distracted from the plate that was set on front of him by the mesmerizing Sports column. (Yes, even between working all day and night, he enjoys looking at something that isn't made of machine.)

Orrin repeated their planned activities for the day. The boy gulping down the food, similar to an average boy of his age, but yet still mannered. The frantic robot awaited his orders, hunched in the kitchen.

Just another day in Metro City. At least, for them it is.

With being one of the sole creators of this new world that is Metro City, there is no 'usual' day—reporters trying to squeeze any bit of information out of you, being considered one of the smartest people on the planet, and accomplishing the once impossible on a daily basis. You'd be lucky to get a decent amount of sleep or privacy.  
>Well, that's how it is for the Tenmas.<p>

After breakfast, father and son shared a car ride but parted once Dr. Tenma arrived at the lab. His son, Tobio, remained quiet the rest of his ride to school.  
>Orrin sighed at the sight in the rearview mirror: the boy slumped in the backseat, the familiar long face hiding the words that never seem to come out.<p>

...~&~...`...~&~...

On a different side of the city, a man roamed the country side. He had long been separated from his comrades, unknowingly. But continued to search the country side. The hot sun bared down on his bald spot.

When he had finally realized, he was dumbfounded by the vast surroundings of what appeared to be large metal shillings—the remains of the metal-like comet that had crashed here about a month ago:  
>It had been the strangest thing Dr. O'Shay had ever seen. It had been like a large comet, many miles across, had entered Earth's atmosphere at rapid speed. Then suddenly, a piece of it had dispatched, heading straight towards Earth, as the rest kept going as if nothing had put it off course. Later, after it had been collected, the alien rock was given a new name, Blue Core, because of the bluish glow it gave off.<p>

When the Doctor look up, he realized time was repeating itself. Or so he thought.

As another UFO crash-landed onto the planet. O'Shay was thrown backwards by the impact. Dirt and dust flying into the air, into his eyes. He coughed, trying to dislodge some of the grit in his throat; he stood and dusted his clothes free of dirt.  
>He froze.<p>

Landed, in front of him, crashed, was indeed a UFO. Circular, made of metal it appeared; it whizzed and whirled.  
>It was alive, he realized.<p>

It twisted and turned, uncoiling itself, until it was able to stand—a metallic skeleton. Its eyes were set ablaze by a scan that covered O'Shay head to toe.

Its body continued to shift and change.

It blinked.  
>It was adapting, he realized.<p>

Then it spoke:

"_Need… Where is…_ _The Cube…?_"

* * *

><p>I bet it sucks already, I know.<p>

But please bare with me. (I'll even take a beta)

Review please, if you don't mind. Let me know if I should quit this altogether or keep going, because I'm kind of wary on that myself.


	2. We slyly welcome you, with fist punches

I forgot to say:

*Try to think of the characters, places, robots, etc. as to what they look like in the movie, not the anime series. At least, for now.

* * *

><p>"Come now. We must hurry," O'Shay ushered the alien forward.<br>It no longer had a misshapen shape to it, but it was now forming. Shifting, probably using O'Shay's memories of the other creatures on this planet to create its own form, he supposed...

He needed to somehow get it back to the lab, but his crew and the others there stood in his way—O'Shay couldn't let anyone see this, not yet. There was already enough tension growing between robots and humans. The least anyone needed was to add extraterrestrial beings into the picture.

He shrugged his jacket off. He hoped to be able to smuggle the being into the back of the truck before anyone else noticed. The least he could do was clothe the thing. "Here, take this—"  
>He stopped, his mouth gaped open. The creepy walking stick-like skeleton was not behind him, but a completely new being was in its place—it seemed as if skin had begun to grow on it, or attempted to. (He had been using skin-to-metal contact to guide it.) There were patches of a tan-ish color here and there, as well as a drips of oozing red liquid (which must be blood) and thin red and bluish tendrils dangling loose here and there (veins and vessels).<br>It was honestly a horrendous sight, like something from a horror movie. But O'Shay couldn't help but be marveled by this new discovery.

The creature continued to shift and change before his eyes, as if completely unaware that another was watching.  
>The tan-ish patches spread, into what O'Shay could consider to be skin. The tendrils began attaching, stopping the dripping blood. A thin layer of skin grew over a glowing orb, covering it. Tiny hairs began rapidly extending from the end. O'Shay continued to stare, open mouthed, until the skin lifted, revealing a greenish-hazel eye blinking back.<p>

O'Shay snapped out of the trance and began to usher the creature to his truck.

The other eye began the same treatment.

O'Shay just smiled at his comrades. "No, it's nothing", "Nothing to see here", "Just taking something back to the lab" He answered to the confused looks and curious glances from his men, until he safely made it around to the back of the truck. The metal alien landed with a loud thunk as O'Shay threw it inside.  
>He left before any of the men could wrap their finger around what had happened.<p>

.:..~&~...`...~&~..:.

"Goodbye Master Tobio!"  
>Despite the begs and pleases of the young boy to both his father and the robot, Orrin insisted on dropping the poor boy off in person. Or in this case, in <em>robot<em>. **((**Idk lol**))**

Tobio felt a cool rush of air snake up his spine as he stepped onto campus. All eyes seemed to turn to him as many of the students gave him either the nastiest looks they could muster, turning away snickering at harassment later, or looked away shyly.  
>He groaned in annoyance, knowing that Orrin was long gone, and that he had no other way of escaping this hell. So he put his head down and hurried to his locker, hoping that his hat would hide his reddening face from the glares and side-glances. But he quickly swiped it off as he heard whispers, some relating to the title printed across the front, as he hurried down the hall. <strong>((<strong>_The Ministry of Science_, as what his hat said on the movie.**))**

He spun the dial wildly in anger and frustration. He swallowing down the words he so desperately wanted to spit back at them as he shoved his notebooks onto his bag. That's what he always does; that's what has always done. He never says or does what Tobio wants to do, he never does what _he_ wants to do, for once. It's always "Don't make your father look bad", or "What would Dr. Tenma do?". And when he would finally do something of his own choice, it was always "Why can't you be more like your dad?"  
>He was always in his dad's shadow, ever since he was young.<p>

"Hey, Teeny Tenma!"

Even at school.

Tobio sighed. He hurried to get everything, to leave the locker before things got wrong, but a shadow came in, prevented his escape.

"Hey! You know Mr. Kichida?" Tobio could hear the snicker in his voice. Tomo and his band of gorillas surrounded him to the wall.

"Yes, Tomoaki," Tobio replied smartly, calling Tomo by his full name (which he hated). "The science teacher who you got an 'F' in, right? Or was that Yamato.? ..Or both...?"

Tomo snapped. His fist struck Tobio with so much force it stun the younger boy. Tomo hauling him up by the collar and thrusted him to the locker, _hard_. Tomo's face was red with anger. Tobio could already feel a bruise forming on the side of his face.

"_Don't push your luck, Tenma,_" Tomo hissed in the frightened boy's ear. He then dropped him to the floor. Tobio resisted choking out the few loose teeth. "Look: no need in 'asking you' if you good in science. Just get these done by the end of the week," Tomo tossed wrinkled papers at the boy. It joined the other papers that had fell when Tomo had released him. "Or else," Tomo threatened as a parting, leaving the younger boy. Alone, in the hallway to the clean up the mess he didn't create, as more students filed in.

He didn't need to look up to know they were gawking—"as '_Tobio Tenma' _was down on the floor, picking up papers, like a regular student"—as to what they would've said. Feeling their stares, whether it be of hatred or curiosity, were more than enough.

He never ceased to feel humiliated.

* * *

><p>Well here is the first two chapters. Please review to tell me what you think, what you want to happen.<p>

**** Opinions and constructive criticism are appreciated, no flamers please.

**_PleaSe_****_ rEaD_**** and _rEvieW_**


	3. Bruises over Lies, and Hidden Secrets

Sorry for the wait. I planned to have this uploaded along with the other 2 chapters, but I got occupied :(

I've started watching the 2003 series now, so you will see some of that in the story (not too much yet, since I'm like on episode 22 or 23.. somewhere near there). And I am quite pleased with it x-] I'm kid of disappointed on how drastically different it was to the movie, but I have to give them props on kind of making the story original in their own way.

Special thanks to GTOman for reviewing this fic!

And so here's Ch. 3 _*_**((**Might change the title**))**_*_

* * *

><p>"Hello Master To—-"<p>

"Yeah yeah, it was alright. Put a sock in it!" Tobio swung the door open and forcefully pushing past Orrin.

"You weren't at school to be taken hom—-"

"_I walked home, is that a problem_!" Tobio reared into the robot's face.

Orrin stuttered out an answer. He wasn't programmed on how to deal with situations like this—he was made to help around the house, not with emotionally enraged teens.

Tobio's hot stare studied him up and down before turning. Orrin watched in silence as he made his way up the staircase.

He didn't want to see anyone, neither talk to anyone. He didn't even want to be here. His eyes stung. He squeezed them shut, preventing the waters from flowing over.  
>He hated this—he had never done anything to anyone, and yet people could still find some way on blaming him for <em>something<em>. To taught him for no reason. To make him even more miserable than he already is.

Mr. Okatomo, Ms. Yamato, Tomoaki and his gang, not to mention most of the school, and even sometimes his dad...

Tenma.

"Tobio..."  
>Doctor Tenma.<p>

Tobio felt his anger go up in smoke; the pit once again churning in his stomach.

Tenma sounded concerned despised his son's diminished look. Tobio proceeded to pass him but was stopped by Tenma.  
>He knew the bruise along his face could be easily noticeable.<p>

"Tobio, we need to talk."

Tobio tried not to swear. Whenever his father uttered those words, it was never good. He tried not to reveal the purple-ing bruises on his face.

Tenma accompanied him down the hall.

"I know that we had our plans for this weekend's trip... But.." He sighed. "We are really close to making this breakthrough it robot emotion," his voice roase in the short-lived excitement, "And I found out that I have to stay at the lab a little more than planned.." He looked away, ready to endure his son's critic complaints. He was ashamed, he couldn't look his own son in the eyes in fear of the tiring look, the hatred in his eyes.

And indeed, Tobio was pissed. _'This happens every time,' _he thought. _'Every single, damn time.' _He hadn't known he said the second part aloud. He ignored Tenma's disapproving glance. Tobio waved it off "Fine. Whatever. Go ahead 'nd stay at the lab," he grunted. "Do what you got to. I don't care anymore," he mumbled as he turned.  
>It was a lie, he knew. Tenma knew, by his slightly emotionless face. That didn't stop him from pointing out what Tobio forgot to cover up, as he tried to slink past.<p>

"What is it?"

"It's called aggravation, dad." The sly remark slipped past his lips before he could catch it.

"_Now don't use that tone with me young man_," his voice was stern. That was never good — Tobio cringed. "And you know what I meant. What happened—to your face? Are there problems, at school—-?"

_'No shit Sherlock,' _he wanted to say. Tobio shrugged. "No sir," he held his tongue instead. "It's... I can handle it," the lies kept coming. _'That's what I've been doing all these years. Alone.' _

Tenma frowned. Tobio had, unknowingly, turned full-faced to his father, unmasking his battered features—the whole left side of Tobio's face was swollen, due to further punishment from Tomo and his gang later that day after the incident in the halls. Blue-ing and purple-ish patches covered his cheek, lining his jaw line and cheekbone. The skin around his left eye was slightly puffy from swelling. Tenma could see his swollen gums as he spoke, and could make out darker-than-should-be areas in the boy's mouth.  
>He wouldn't have been surprised if the inside of his son's mouth was bleeding, or that he might be missing some teeth.<p>

"Toby—-" He stopped short at the look written all on his son's face.  
>Tobio couldn't look up to meet his gaze. Years of being ignored, mistreated, misjudged were as plain as day all in his eyes. On top of that, he felt that his own father thought of him as nothing more than like a pet, some sort of burden he had to care for — and it was the first time Tenma seemed to notice.<p>

His hand reached for his son, "Toby, I'm sorry—-"  
>He saw water glistening at his eyes' corners, that made him freeze.<p>

Tobio swiped his eyes clear with the back of his hand. Tenma didn't find it any easier watching while seeing his son in this buffeted state. And watching him forcing a smile didn't help.

"It's fine." The saying was so natural after saying it millions of times, to cover up what he really wanted to speak. "I understand. You have work to do, and I," he paused. He looked down at his feet. "And I... I'll just be doing what I always have been." He turned away with that, leaving his father behind.

_'I'll just keep surviving on my own, as usual,' _is what pressed so desperately to pass his lips. His feet felt heavier that normal as so did the pit in his abdomen.

.:..~&~...`...~&~..:.

O'Shay shocked even himself by how easy it was. The cameras were no problem, but the guards... He would have thought it would have been impossible to slip a bundle - a human-sized one in this case - into the overly-secured lab. But miraculously, he had done it.

It has been about 5 months since NasciIon a Spatio as its name being, Nasci-ion for short, had crash-landed to Earth.

And why O'Shay had taken in an alien, one that could potentially be extremely dangerous, he couldn't say. It could be a new discovery in science; that there _is _life in the far reaches of the galaxy. And that this could be a breakthrough in human-alien interactions. And then again, it isn't that different than the situation with the robots. At least, these are the reasons he kept telling to himself.**((**lol! Look at me tryin' to sound all smart and scientific xP**))**

Except, that all this time, he's been keeping Nasci-ion a secret, shut off from the public. Kept for research and testing, which has been going successfully so far.

After finding out that Nasci-ion was female (and that she even had a gender), she had been given a separate room than with the un-programmed prototypes. (And that she didn't find it comfortable to be around seemingly-dead robots when she is also made of metal.)

And from there, it was like caring for a child. O'Shay had to figure out how to handle with the being thru trial-and-error. Like: how she didn't like the idea of being experimented on, which was the first thing he was going to do to her. He had been doing everything possible except taking her home.

Like today: he was here to check the levels of chemicals in her body - with her being an extraterrestrial, she had excessive amounts of elements such as uranium, lithium, nickel, and manganese that could be harmful if they reach an certain level and not handled properly, he had discovered.

"Now, this may hurt a little," he said in a soothing voice, hoping she could a least get the idea. Reminding her for the umpteenth time even though he highly doubted she understood.

She flinched when the needle broke through her silicon-like skin. O'Shay patted her back when she began to whimper.

"All done," he announced as he pulled the 2-inch needle out. He had to admit she was brave—taking a shot thru the bone—as she exhaled deeply.  
>"Now let's get a bandage on that—-"<p>

"Professor O'Shay! We need your assistance right away, please," the voice rang from his communicator, stopping the professor in his tracks. **((**C'mon, I couldn't say walkie-talkie. They live in like 2082, or something like that. I had to give them something..**))**

Nasci-ion turned big hazel eyes up at him innocent-like as O'Shay scurried around the small room.  
>"C-coming!" He answered back into the communicator. He dashed around frantically, trying to put away the equipment as fast as possible and attach the Band-Aid onto Nasci-ion's cut. "I'll be there in about 3 minutes!" He dashed out the door.<p>

He couldn't let _anyone _find out about Nasci-ion. Not yet, not until he figured out whether she was a threat or not, and what she was capable of.

Too bad he didn't notice he forgot to lock the door...

* * *

><p>AAAAAnd it stops! Sorry :(<br>I'm doing another late-night, pumping this chapter out. Sleep is calling and I can't resist any longer, so this is all for now *_*

Stay tooned though - I will definitely post as soon as I finish the next one !


	4. The First Step, & Fending for Yourself

Kudos of thanks to _Star Staurday_ for the review! Sorry for the long wait V.V

My computer is acting up and i can't connect to the internet from my laptop. And my dad's computer...has issues. He has this pop-up blocker and history and security thing on his, with makes it a battle to even get on here, so... Yeah, I'm pretty screwed -_-

Since I'm staying at my dad's until close to the end of summer break, I don't know when I'll be able to upload. But I'll keep writing my fics and I will upload them as soon as they're done, and I get to a computer with internet. Or until my laptop is fixed, which ever comes first. But please bare with me! I _will not_ stop my stories just because of a damn pop-up block!

**[Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the content in this story. That means Astro, Alice, and the Transformers T.T _**]**

* * *

><p>Nasciion stared at the contraption on the wide panel that kept her in this place. She'd seen the man use it plenty of times—everytime he would come she'd watch it turn, and everytime he left he would touch it. But she couldn't figure it out, since his body blocked her view whenever he left.<p>

It definitly wasn't a button, she had found out. It didn't scan your hand and couldn't pull it either. She had been staring at it for some time now and had just about done every which way she could think of to open it. The only one left was to try to turn it.

Nasciion reached out. The metal substance felt surprisingly cool to the touch. She flicked her wrist...and the whole door came tumbling down.

_'Well that was easy..'_

_'Nasciion A Spatio. Nasciion A Spatio. That creature keeps calling me that, but what does it mean?'_ she wondered as she roamed the halls. Her feet making soft _pat pat pat_sounds on the smooth tiles.

There were so many things drasticaly different to this landscape than what she was used to on Cybertron. For one: there were so many bright lights and colors that it hurt her eyes, from being in a dimly lit room. Then there were the other creatures, that she didn't know were dangerous or not. And then there was her mission—to finding the Cube.

The Cube.

Scans, direction, layouts, and maps flashed across her eyes. She was, once again, in scavenger-mode **((**so to say**))**.

Her movements were dead as she trodded around the hall's curves and turns. She walked like a robot. Yet her movements were so perfect and fluid that you wouldn't have noticed unless you looked _really_ closely.

Nasciion didn't stop until she came to the door. It didn't matter to her that there was a security keypad on it, or the sign written in bold that said 'KEEP OUT', 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. It didn't matter that the door weighed many pounds—that opened machanically—or that alarm sirens were ringing loudly as she pushed the door open.

...  
>There weren't that many TOP SECRET information in the small room. Well, not on what she was looking for. They all said something about some "BLUE" or "RED CORE". The only clues she found was about it coming from fragments with strange markings, that fell from some "giant comet", and that it discovered by Doctor O'Shay.<p>

O'Shay.

Judging by the ID picture on the file, that was the same creature that had saved her those months ago.

Heavy footsteps echoed far down the many hallways. There were so loud, only she could hear it from where she was.

Nasciion had what she needed from here. Leaving no evidence, she quickly left the room with no sound at all. Which is surprising for a thousand-pound gynoid **((**if you don't know what it is, look it up ;P** ))**.

The scan had enabled her to simply see thru the cardboard boxes and scan the files, storing them in her memory database. She never really touched them, only occassionally moving the papers around or to get to another box.

Her feet could barely be heard on the floor. By the tme security had got to the room, Nasciion was long gone.

**.:..~&~...`...~&~..:.**

The following day, was not one of Tobio's best. As soon as he stepped foot at school, he sprinted for his locker, not caring if anyone saw him running like a mad hare. He beat his own record at closing the locker in 15 seconds flat. The rest of his morning was spent sitting in his first period's classroom.  
>He felt on edge every second of the day.<p>

(Yes, he had successfully dogded his father and Orrin before they could further question him on why he wanted to leave alone, and so early. But sadly, Tenma refused from letting him stay home "because of a few bruises" and that "you shouldn't let a few marks stop you from getting an education".  
><em>'But the bruises aren't the reason why...'<em> And of course Tobio held in that comment.)

Tobio hadn't gelled his hair, and it was hanging loose in front of his face, covering the bruises. And luckily, no one had noticed or asked why his hair was suddenly different. It had seemed like he could make it thru the day without running into Tomo and his gang—he had even been able to avoid him during lunch, but that had caused him to not having any lunch. But sadly, that all changed at the end of the day.:

Tobio was making a mad dash to his locker. It was at the end of the day and it wasn't long until school let out. His heart was beating a mile a minute, but yet, he felt like he wasn't fast enough.

"How's your face, Tenma?" Tomo. He knew it was only a matter of time. "Still busted up huh?"

Tobio closed his locker and tried pushing past the bully but Tomo elbowed him roughly, easily pushing Tobio back toward the lockers.

"Don't walk away when I'm talking to you!" Tomo ordered. "..Unless you want me to rearrange your face some more." The other guys flanking Tomo chuckled at the cruel remark. "But then again, it does make your face look less ugly.." Tomo proceeded to flick Tobio on the left side of his face (the bruised side), but Tobio reached out and smacked his hand away.

"Tomo lay off! I do your frickin' work all the time and put up with all the crap you'd put out about me **((**the rumors**))**, what else do you want from me! ? I never did shit to you!" Tobio shouted at him. Tomo's momentary shock was quickly replaced by a look of dissaproovement that made Tobio's stomach drop. "And get that damn sausage away from my face!" he had shouted when Tomo had tried to damage his face more.  
>Tobio had already lost about half the feeling in his face, mainly due to the numbing medicine he proscribed himself, and he didn't want to have to walk around with two black eyes.<p>

Tomo stared down at the boy with narrowed eyes—Tomo was a grade and a few years older than Tobio, so granted with his height, he easily looked down at the young Tenma.

Then without warning, his elbow collided into Tobio's stomach so hard it slammed the boy into the locker. Tobio instinctivly stumbled and stooped over his knees, wrapping his arm around his stomach, his eyes wide in shock. The air had been knocked clear out of him, his lungs gasped widely trying to gain it back. Tobio had barely stood back up before he was tackled to the lockers again, the loud sound echoing thru the halls. This time Tomo's fist curled around his collar and his lower arm pressed again his neck—like threatening to cut off his windpipe.

"That is _by far, THE **worst**_ move you've made, bitch!" the bully spat in the frightened boy's face.

Tobio didn't know what happened after that. One second his back was hurting as Tomo pressed him against the lockers, and the next Tomo was on the ground with his goons looking in shocked confusion.

Tobio didn't wait around any longer, he followed the first thing that came to his mind: run.

Tomo grabbed himself in pain on the floor.  
>"YOU'RE DEAD TENMA! ! !" Tomo yelled after the fleeing teen, "DEAD! !" The threatening promise easily heard in his words.<p>

And Tobio could believe them honestly. He knew he was now a dead man walking.

He didn't stop running until he was miles off campus.

* * *

><p>So this is the next chapter...<br>The following one will be uploaded as soon as possible (like I said at the top).

Would you be so generous to take a few seconds to send a review? Pretty Please? ? With sprinkles? ? ?

Before I go on, I would like a suggestion on how Tobio should die (yes, he has to die here too V_V ). Like whether it should be by some kind of car crash(like in the anime), or getting vaporized(from the movie), or some way of combining them. Even if you don't have any idea, could you at least say that in a review? Pleeaase?

* * *

><p><strong>Short Notice:<strong> Another chapter for _Jump! then Fall _has been uploaded, and one for my Digimon fic will be coming up soon. But the next chapter for my Castle in the Sky fic might take a while and won't be up quicker like I thought v.V sorry.  
>NoticeTwo: I was thinking about doing another story for the movie Cirque Du Freak: The Vampire's Assistant (which I have been OBSESSED with lately. Sorry 'Mons..), but this more like a collection of drabbles about Darren and Steve. I was also thinking about a 'what if' on adding my own character to the angsty drabbles on how they (not sure it it will be a dude or chick) deals with Darren's death and Steve's 'dissapearance'. May go furhter and into the Cirque or even Vampeneze clan.<p>

If you won't or can't send a review about this fic here, may you please send one about your thought on the Cirque Du Freak story? Please? ? ?


	5. Blowing Cover?

Sorry for the long absence. I was working on my other stories (and there was school, but that is another thing...)

Hpe that this hopefully makes up for it **^_^"**

* * *

><p>The Tezuka Osamu school was one student short the following week.<p>

Tobio hadn't returned since that day he had kneed Tomo in the groin. He shivered. Just remembering the incident made him break out in a sweat and goosbumps appear on his skin.

He looked around, expecting to see Tomo or his goons walking toward him for a revenge pulverizing. Tobio hadn't been so paranoid in his entire life.

The man at the pretzel cart raised an eyebrow as he passed by. He was, no doubt, wondering why he was wearing the school sweater but wasn't in class. Tobio just glanced at him with an equally challenging glare and kept walking once the guy turned away.

Tobio had been skipping school for almost 2 weeks straight now, and successfully so far. His father nor Orrin has questioned him on the sudden homework absence, and he had been getting to the answering machine before them, deleting all the calls from school successfully so far and without suspicion.

He kicked a lone pebble on the sidewalk. Tobio looked up and noticed he had strayed into the park. He knew that he had to come up with something—some kind of fake project or assignment to fool them—so they wouldn't get anymore suspicious.

A woman jogging nearby, pushing a baby stroller, passed. She stared at him with an almost judgmental and quizzing look; he pulled his hat's visor down more and turned away. Tobio had to admit that he was impressed though, by her—it wasn't everyday that you saw a parent interacting like that with their children in person these days.

His father then came to mind, for some unknown reason, and He frowned. In fact, it was pretty rare that you saw many parents with their children—outside the house, that is—and instead of robots in their places.

His leg suddenly vibrated. He stopped in front of a giant oak and looked up at the sun, and considered on answering it or not; the sun's rays blinded him for a moment and he could have swore that he had seen his mother's smiling face. He knew the call was either his father or Orrin, but Tobio raised the cell phone to his ear, despite his better judgement, and answered.

"Master Tobio," Orrin's cheery voice greeted. Tobio rolled his eyes; he bit his tongue from correcting the robot to drop the "Master" for the millionth time. "I am coming up to your school. Master Tenma instructed me to be sure to pick you up immediately when your school lets out. I will be expecting you to be at the front to be picked up."

Tobio nearly dropped his cell.

Orrin. Was coming. To his _school_. To _pick __**him **__**up**_...

He instinctively hung up and sprinted out of the park. He forgot that he had hung up while Orrin was still speaking. And he hadn't remembered of Orrin and Tenma's conversation he had overheard that morning to be picked up, or the 'what if' of Orrin realizing he would have answered his phone in the middle of class (which was against the school rules). He forgot how far away the school was, as he dashed between people and around corners. Forgot all about his plan of faking his homework.

If Orrin found out that he wasn't there—of what he's been doing for the past week, he wouldn't survive the next morning. He knew.

**.:..~&~...`...~&~..:.**

Nasciion rushed back into the small room and jumped onto the examining table-turned bed. She was careful to make sure to lock the door. Ever since the day she had gathered the information from that TOP SECRET room, she had been exploring the bright white halls of the Ministry. Of course, when O'Shay had returned, and found the door crashed to the floor, he took it upon himself to fix it. Though he was generous enough to not put a more complicated lock on the outside, Nasciion continued to leave whenever he left, unknowingly to O'Shay.

She still couldn't trust any of these strange creatures on this planet. She wasn't even able to contact Optimus! So, she took it upon herself to explore on her own, as long as she wasn't caught. Since she was stranded here on this planet, she might as well get familiar with the surroundings that be cooped up in this room.

O'Shay came barging into the room no more than 10 seconds after she climbed onto the table/bed. His face was somewhat red and Nasciion wondered if he was having breathing problems—she had scanned about that somewhere...

O'Shay rummaged thru some drawers then he seemed to lunge at her. _'Don't attack—not yet—he hasn't threatened you yet.'_ O'Shay was beyond inside her personal bubble, but he was pointing a light in her eyes, not a knife to her throat. He began shinning some kind of light up her nose. Then in her ears, and in her eyes. He then pried open her jaws and searched in there. She finally pushed him away, feeling more than a little uncomfortable. She didn't exactly curl into a ball away from O'Shay, but she definitely didn't look at him shyly or hurt. Her firm, accusing glare matched his, if not overpowered it.

O'shay frowned.

"I helped you..." He spoke, then a long silence. She stared at him confused as the silence stretched.

"I rescued you from the wilderness when you crashed—without me, you would have surely died." His gaze didn't waver from hers. "I took you in, gave you a place to stay, a warm bed to sleep in, risking my job _and_ my _life._ Every day, for _you_." He seemed to lean in closer, but she was so caught up in how red his face seemed to be turning with each passing minute, she hardly noticed. "Now, I know that you have been leaving this room."

This made her freeze, her heart skip a beat, if she had one (she has an allspark **XD**).

O'Shay took her eyes widening (at his gestures of walking out the door) as a confirm that he was right. He continued: "I know that you are not from this world, but here—on Earth—when you go snooping around top secret information, you could be killed for it. So," he decided to get to the bottom line, "just what did you see?"

The lean extraterrestrial just stared at him, her orbs still slightly widened from shock. O'Shay asked her a couple more times...or was it several more...? She was still slightly in shock. _'What would happen to her if they found out? She would surely be killed, like this creature had just said—-'_ Suddenly he lundged for her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"What the heck are you looking for! ?" O'Shay shook her violently, her head going into whiplash on every jerk. "Are you working for some plan to annialate Earth?" he asked. "Some kind of power supply? A new home? Slaves? What?.!"

Her head continued to shake like a bobble-head toy. O'Shay shook her again, trying to get an answer out of her, probably for the sake of all mankind. "What are you looking for? What is it! ? !"

Her head continued to sway left and right. That's when O'Shay realized she was shaking her head 'no,' answering his question. He was going to laugh at himself for trying to get an alien to respond to him in a foreign lauguage to it. But now, as he watched her shake her head frantically, to was his eyes that got bigger. There was no way she should be able to understand him. Especially in a little over one month.

Her body wracked in some kind of jerks, as if she was crying, if there had been water coming out of her eyes.

O'Shay sighed. "I am sorry..." He placed a hand on her head; she jumped. "Just tell me, of this plan of yours: is it going to destroy this planet, or any of the life here?"

She was quiet for some time, watching him to make sure he wouldn't attack again.

What should she tell him, she wondered. Should she tell him the plan, the history? Should she even say what might happen if the Cube wasn't located soon enough, that it was a 50/50 chance of survival? Or just to say what would make him happy, the good 50%?

Nasciion finally nodded her head 'no.'

O'Shay sighed in what she guessed was relief.

But her worried gaze didn't change. She had basically just lied to his face. She basically just lied to him that he would have an immortal lifespan.

And she knew it.

She would have to do what she had to to stay alive.

* * *

><p>My computer got another virus, that's why I haven't been ablt to upload to this or any of my other stories. Sorry <strong>v_v<strong>

Also, for those who loved action, suspense, and maybe sci-fi movies, go see the mew movie The Darkest Hour. It is a MUST SEE! I just saw it today for my b-day, and it is _ASTOUNDING! ! _My new favorite movie **^-^**

Till next chapter  
>- Onyxx~09*<p> 


	6. Note

This is not a chapter.

I'm sorry if I dissapointed you all, but I felt that I needed to have this put out. And I am sorry if you all may have thought that it was.

No doubt, I bet that some of you may be wondering why I haven't uploaded in a while. Then, READ MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION

Please forgive me for this. Life has gotten extremely busy. (And that this isn't really a chapter).

-Onyxx~09*


End file.
